


you're so fine, you blow my mind

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Vanessa plays in the wnba, and Brooke is a cheerleader, because her dragcon outfit that's why, because why not?, locker room sex !, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa plays basketball for Miami Sol and Brooke's a cheerleader.Aka I saw Vanessa's dragcon outfits and realized she looked like the WNBA player of my dreams.





	you're so fine, you blow my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "hey mickey, you're so fine" (because that's the quintessential cheer song)

Vanessa dribbles a ball ,bored, as she waits for the rest of her team to show up for practice. A’keria, Miami Sol’s head coach and Vanessa’s own personal therapist of sorts, is rambling about something, maybe game tactics, maybe upcoming championships, who knows, really. Vanessa’s too distracted by the unfamiliar blonde cheerleader across the gym.

“Damn, who’s the new chick,” Vanessa interrupts, unable to listen to her coach until she knows who the blonde is. She nods her head towards the blonde cheerleader doing stretches against the bleachers.

“That one?”

“Yeah, what’s her name?”

“Her name’s Brooke, used to be a ballerina or somethin’.”

“Oh, so she’s flexible,” Vanessa smirks.

“One, you’re disgusting and two, you gotta stop fucking with these straight girls. You always gettin’ too attached and shit,” A’keria chastises, “then they throw you off your game. I swear if I gotta go pick your drunk ass up one more time from some straight girl’s apartment immediately because her boyfriend’s about to be home I’m gonna bench you for a week. ”

“First of all, you can’t just assume she’s straight and second there’s no way you’d bench my ass, what would y’all do without your star player? Watch this,” Vanessa says, winking over her shoulder at A’keria as she stalks towards the blonde.

“Hey there blondie, you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to walk past you again?” Vanessa winks and flashes her million-dollar smile. The blonde rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“First of all, my name is Brooke,  _ not  _ blondie. Second of all, I don't believe in love at first sight or stupid pick up lines for that matter,” she says, staring pointedly at Vanessa.

“Damn, you cold,” Vanessa jokes, flashing Brooke a smirk.

“Is that so?” the blonde asks, cocking an eyebrow. For the first time since Vanessa walked over to her, she stands upright, towering over Vanessa by at least five inches. Vanessa draws in a shaky breath, nervousness gathering in the pit of her stomach. She never felt nervous around pretty women, so why was this tall blonde bitch shaking her confidence so much?

“I’m Vanessa, Miami Sol’s star point guard, no biggie,” she says, her air of confidence returning as she bragged.

“I didn’t really ask.”

“Yeah? Well, now you know," Vanessa says, her cocky smirk never leaving her face.

“How about we talk another time? And maybe you should pay a little more attention.”

Before Vanessa can ask what she means a basketball flies toward her, hitting her in the shoulder. She quickly spins around to find out who threw it.

“Yvie! What the fuck ho!”

Yvie only shrugs and points to A’keria.

“Mateo! Let’s go, stop bein’ a ho and get over here!”

Vanessa glances apologetically at Brooke, the blonde only smirks back as Vanessa jogs over to the rest of the team.

Vanessa spends the entirety of practice glancing over at the cheerleaders, well one in particular, contorted into complicated poses, stretching her already limber body. She misses shot after shot in favor of staring at the tall beauty. A’keria yells at her over and over to get her head out of her ass and in the game.

After the fifth free throw shot she misses A’keria pulls her to the side angrily.

“Would you pay attention, we have championships coming up. Stop lookin’ over there like a lost puppy dog, she ain’t even lookin’ at your ass. Just because you couldn’t work your dyke magic on her don’t mean she gonna want you if you keep lookin’ over at her.”

And A’Keria was right, the cheerleader hasn’t even spared so much as a glance at Vanessa the entire time she’d been on the court. Vanessa didn’t know why something kept drawing her to Brooke, she barely knew her and the girl had just about shut her down. Usually, she’d be able to take rejection without a blow to her pride, but Brooke hadn’t  _ exactly _ rejected her per se. She had just rejected her  _ at that moment _ . A’keria glances at her watch and then back at Vanessa.

“Practice is over, hit the shower and you better show up tomorrow with a clear head or else I  _ will  _ bench your ass next game.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes and lovingly flips her coach off as she walks towards the locker room. Despite A’keria being the head coach of her team and essentially her boss the two girls formed a tight friendship over the years. A’keria respected Vanessa’s incredible talent at playing the sport and Vanessa respected A’keria’s ability to remain motherly while also making it known that she took no shit. And even though she and Vanessa were friends she wasn’t about to take her shit either. 

Vanessa usually never liked to take her time in the locker room after practice, always wanting to get home as soon as possible. But tonight by the time the last of her teammates leave for the night, she’s still sitting on the bench, unshowered. Tonight, she takes comfort in being the last one left as she undresses and heads for the shower, looking forward to the hot water calming her muscles and mind. Vanessa steps under the warm spray and hums in delight as the tension leaves her body. Halfway through her shower, she hears the heavy door to the locker room swing open.

“Hello? A’keria?”

No answer. Vanessa shrugs and decides maybe someone forgot something and was just coming back to get it, or at least she thinks this until she hears humming and the shower next to her turn on. Vanessa slowly peels back the curtain to see who’s there, thinking it must be one of her teammates who she’s most likely already seen naked at one point or another. But of course, it’s not any one of Vanessa’s teammates, because why would it be? Why would God decide to make Vanessa’s life easier now all of a sudden? The girl in the shower isn’t one of her teammates but Brooke in all her tall, toned, blonde glory. Vanessa’s unable to tear her eyes from the unsuspecting girl as she lathers her toned but curvy body up with soap while she hums a nameless tune to herself.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Vanessa whispers. She quickly closes the curtain and turns her shower all the way to the cold setting. Closing her eyes, she imagines pinning Brooke against the wall...and  _ fuck.  _ Even a cold shower isn’t helping her. She wonders if she’s imagining things as the curtain is pulled open from Brooke’s side. She concludes she’s not imagining things when Brooke’s fingertips trail down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Vanessa’s eyes snap open and meet Brooke’s.

“Hi,” Brooke says, a devilish smile playing out on her lips.

“What’re you doing in here? The cheer locker rooms are on the other side of the gym,” Vanessa states, trying to control her shudders as Brooke continues to run her hands up and down Vanessa’s arm.

“I like these ones better. And usually, everyone is gone by now.”

Brooke shrugs.

“Hmm, so what brings you over to me then?”

“Not sure I could’ve passed up a pretty thing like you, even if you are a cocky son of a bitch.”

Brooke laughs, a predatory gleam in her eye.

“I’m cocky for a reason, I’m  _ very _ good at what I do,” Vanesa says, stepping closer to Brooke until she has the taller girl up against the tile wall. She attempts to hold Brooke’s hands at her sides as her lips suck at the taller girl’s neck. Brooke laughs at Vanessa’s struggle with their height difference. Instead of bending down to help her she grabs Vanessa’s wrists and flips their position. She holds Vanessa’s wrists above her head as she leans down to whisper in her ear. Vanessa squirms in her grasp.

“Oh no, if we’re gonna do this, it’s gonna be on my terms, got it, baby girl?”

“Shut up and let me fuck you,” Vanessa growls, still moving to get away from Brooke’s hold. Brooke only giggles in response.

“It’s so cute that you think you’re in charge,” she says in between nips at Vanessa’s throat. Vanessa’s just about to protest some more but then Brooke slots a knee in between her legs, giving her some of the friction she so desperately craved. Vanessa was so used to being the one in charge, having someone else take that role felt weird to her but she’s also never been wetter. Brooke sucks and licks all across her neck and chest, leaving Vanessa a panting mess. One of her hands lightly pinches and pulls at Vanessa’s nipple, while her other is planted firmly on her hip. 

“Brooke, _ please, _ ” Vanessa whines. Brooke shuts her up by capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. They make out messily, one of Brooke’s hands moving upwards to grab some of Vanessa’s long black hair in her fist. They make out until Vanessa has to stop herself from rutting against Brooke’s knee that’s still placed firmly in between her legs.

“Hmm, looks like someone can’t stay still. What do you say I fuck you now, hmm?” Brooke purrs, sending shivers down Vanessa’s spine.

“Yea,  _ mommy, please,” _ she whines, a hand clamping over her mouth at the realization to what she’d just said. Brooke only raises an eyebrow, quizzically. 

“Mommy, huh? That’s a lot for someone who tries to act like they’re in charge.”

“I’m sorry-I don’t usually. I just-,” Vanessa rambles.

“Shut up and let mommy fuck you,” she growls against Vanessa’s neck. Vanessa lets out an embarrassingly high pitched moan as Brooke continues to mark up her neck, decorating her clear caramel skin with constellations of purple bruises. Brooke’s mouth moves lower and lower until she’s on her knees, staring up at Vanessa like the blonde demon she is.

“Open your legs,” she demands. Before Vanessa can even move herself Brooke plants two strong hands on her thighs, pulling them apart. She starts by kissing and marking up her inner thighs even more so than her neck, which was littered with hickeys. 

“Such a pretty pussy, all wet for me,” Brooke purrs, “lift your leg for me, sweetheart.”

Brooke guides her leg over her shoulder, giving her more leverage. She wastes no more time teasing Vanessa as she licks a fat stripe up Vanessa’s center, the Latina grinding down onto her tongue.

“Fuck, Mami,” Vanessa moans wantonly as Brooke’s skilled tongue works over her folds with expert precision. Brooke looks up at her through her long eyelashes and Vanessa’s legs feel weak. Vanessa’s legs shake as Brooke’s tongue flicks rhythmically against her clit. Her tongue alternates between circling her clit and plunging as deep inside her as she can. Vanessa’s usually not noisy but she releases all her inhibitions and whines and moans loudly as if no one was around for about ten miles. The sounds Brooke pulls out of her are so unholy they’d make the devil himself blush. Vanessa’s chest heaves as Brooke focuses all her attention on Vanessa’s sensitive clit.

“Are you close, baby girl?” Brooke mumbles against her pussy, the vibrations from Brooke’s low voice driving Vanessa mad.

“ _ Fuck, I’m so close, Mami.” _

“Come for me,” Brooke rasps.

Vanessa gasps and whines as Brooke holds her hips still while she vigorously eats her cunt to finish her off. She comes loudly as Brooke sucks her sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth. Once she comes down she tries to push Brooke’s head away from in between her legs, but Brooke pinches her thigh in protest. Vanessa cries out with sensitivity as Brooke continues her ministrations on her clit, drawing not one but two more earth-shattering orgasms from Vanessa.

Brooke fucks her through her last orgasm and doesn’t stop until Vanessa’s body relaxes significantly. She helps Vanessa lower her leg to the ground and immediately stands up to make sure she doesn’t fall. 

“C’mere,” Brooke whispers softly, her dominant timbre from before gone. Vanessa folds herself into the taller woman’s arms. Brooke waits until Vanessa stops swaying to let her go. When she does let her go Vanessa almost whines in protest, but she stops herself.

“That was fun, I’ll see ya later, Nessa,” the blonde says, turning around to leave. Vanessa’s cheeks heat up at the nickname Brooke gives her and then grabs her wrist before she can leave.

‘Wait, can we do this again? Maybe next time at my place?”

Brooke chuckles and shrugs, “maybe.”

Vanessa huffs in frustration.

“Well, can I at least get your number?” she asks.

“Maybe next time,” Brooke says, turning on her heel and leaving the small shower area.  _ Next time, next time, next time… _ the words echo in Vanessa’s mind. There’d be a next time and she couldn’t be more excited. 

_ Fuck, maybe A’keria was right.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello luvs, hope you enjoyed this!  
Feedback is always appreciated and I'm currently taking prompts over on my tumblr @/honeyhytes !


End file.
